Quildan Oussgyhm
| aliases = | nicknames = | home = Karsoluthiyl, Northdark | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Drow-dragon | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = Young adult | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1374 | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Chaotic evil | challenge35 = 15 | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Quildan Oussghym was a drow-dragon (draa'zekyl) and the patron father of the Jaezred Chaulssin in Karsoluthiyl in 1374 DR. History Quildan was the patron father responsible for the Jaezred Chaulssin's activities in Karsoluthiyl, namely marginalizing the matriarchy and thus the influence of Lolth's dogma while tilting the balance of power towards merchants who funded more of the Jaezred Chaulssin's actions during the Silence of Lolth. It seemed that he was a relative newcomer to the leading council of the Jaezred Chaulssin. The basis for this is that he had the service of his unnamed predecessor's guinea pig Othimturac, a white dragon who was 25 years at oldest which means that Quildan took office at some point during these 25 years. In 1374 DR, during a sojourn in the Plane of Shadow, he was hit by a spell from a malaugrym sorcerer that made his body unstable. The effect was that Quildan rapidly and continually changed between dragon and drow form and vice versa. Soon he dispatched a messenger to Chaussin asking for help. However, in despair, Quildan's minions decided to also kidnap the malaugrym Amarune and demand a cure. Amarune was taken quickly to Karsoluthiyl but her husband, believing her to be his loving wife, hired some adventurers to rescue her. In the end, the adventurers breached the tower of House Oussghym, Quildan's lair, and at last defeated the suffering drow-dragon. The leading council of the Jaezred Chaulssin in the post-Spellplague era still consisted of eight drow-dragons as it did before the Spellplague. With Antrysn Barriath still holding the rank of Anointed Blade, and thus no addition of new drow-dragons, Quildan has apparently survived the aforementioned attack on him. Abilities Quildan was part of the leadership of the assassins' guild Jaezred Chaulssin and was himself an assassin. He was a drow-dragon, a shadow dragon that could change into a drow form. As one of not so advanced age, he wasn't capable to manifest neither many nor the strongest abilities of his shadow dragon heritage. Apart from the strong physical and mental capacities of dragon, he was capable to create illusions and did have a minor ability to resist non magical attacks as well as an outright immunity to paralysis, magical sleep and to any attempt to sap his vitality. He was a capable flyer and those killed by his breath rose as spectral creature commanded by him. As many other dragons, he also had capabilities as a spellcaster. The spell that was undeniably offensive nature was true strike, his other spell selection could be categorized as spells for detection, he could sense poison and magic, movement, he could move faster and prevented any injuries from falling and the ability to fool others, he could create light balls or a humanoid figure of light, any sound including that of people talking from another place, disguising himself and blocking actual sight with mist coming out of him. He carried a potion of enlarge self and a ring of scattergloom that allowed him to cast the eponymous spell. Appendix See also * Jaezred Chaulssin Further reading * References Category:Rogues Category:Assassins Category:Drow-dragons Category:Males Category:Members of the Jaezred Chaulssin Category:Inhabitants of Karsoluthiyl Category:Inhabitants of the Northdark Category:Inhabitants of the Middledark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Inhabitants